


A Feast Fit for a King

by Nightlightgoth



Series: Three Houses One-Shots [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2019, One Shot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlightgoth/pseuds/Nightlightgoth
Summary: What it says on the tin. Kinktober Day One: Face-sittingWith DimitriEnjoy





	A Feast Fit for a King

The light from the fireplace cast shadows across Dimitri’s skin, accenting the curves of his muscles and the shape of his features and sharpening the lines of the scars covering his body. Dimitri laid back on your shared bed. The deep blue of the quilts beneath him seemed darker in the dim glow of the fire, making him look paler.

You straddled Dimitri’s waist, running your hands over his chest as you stared down at him. He let out a shaky sigh that only encouraged you to continue teasing his nipples. His own hands trailed down your sides and came to rest on your hips, where his fingers dug in hard enough that you knew there would be bruises. The thought made you bite your lip.

“My beloved,” Dimitri sighed, his brilliantly blue eye grazing over you. His face was flushed a delightful shade of red that only seemed more lovely with his unruly blonde hair framing it. “You do not know what you do to me.”

You chuckled and brushed your fingertips across his cheek. “Well, feel free to show me.”

Dimitri groaned as you ground yourself against him, and the feeling of his cock twitching against you made your heart skip a beat. You lifted yourself up just a bit, expectantly, only for Dimitri to shake his head. You tilted your head to one side curiously as he licked his lips.

“I… would like to try something, if you would allow me.”

“And that would be..?”

Rather than answer, Dimitri grabbed your hips a bit more firmly and pulled you forward. You yelped as he did, never quite able to get used to his strength, and caught yourself with a hand on the headboard. He mumbled an apology against your thigh and his breath ghosted warmly across your skin. You couldn’t help but shudder at the feeling, more so once you understood what he had in mind.

His lips trailed over you wherever he could reach and your eyes fluttered shut. The soft, delicate kisses were a tease if ever there was one, however accidental it may be coming from Dimitri. You let out a quiet whine and Dimitri chuckled as his tongue followed the trail of kisses he’d left.

His hands still explored you all the while, roving over your body as if he hadn’t touched you a hundred times before. He nipped at your thigh as his nails scratched gently down your back, and the sharp sensations made you shudder.

“Dimitri…”

“Yes, dearest?” His voice was rougher now. There was an edge to it, that familiar growl that sent fire down your spine. Just how much was he enjoying this?

“Will you please, just…”

He chuckled again, low and deep, and you could feel it against you when he did.

“Can I not take the time to enjoy the gift the goddess has given me?”

You huffed, dropping your head to look down at him. “As much as I love how romantic you can be, _not now_.”

He smiled, a dark and mischievous sort of smile, and pressed another kiss to your leg.

“As you wish.”

The first swipe of his tongue across you had you crying out in a mix of shock and pleasure. Dimitri moaned at that, and you felt it burning through you. You swore you could never tire of that sound, low and desperate and so full of _pleasure_.

And while it was not the first time Dimitri had eaten you like a man starving, the position was new. This way allowed his tongue to reach deeper and your legs to shake as you struggled to keep yourself still. You squirmed and Dimitri’s hands held tight to your thighs, holding you in place while he continued dragging moans and whines from your lips.

You had one hand gripping the headboard, knuckles white and nails digging into the wood, and the other tangled in Dimitri’s hair. Every now and then, his tongue teased over just the right spot and you gave the blonde locks a tug, pleading that way when your words failed you.

He was bent on dragging this out, it seemed, never quite giving you just enough to push you over the edge you so desperately wanted to reach. It was unlike him, in a way. Normally he was just so _eager_ to please you, to make you rush head-first into the pleasure of your climax. Still, there were the odd nights -the ones you couldn’t deny loving- where his desire was more animal than reverent longing. Those nights, like tonight, often left you a shaking mess when Dimitri finally decided to let you cum.

And by the goddess if he didn’t let you cum _soon_, you were going to lose your mind. He knew all of the ways you liked to be touched, where to lick and kiss and suck to stoke the fire burning in your core. He had learned quickly and never failed to make sure you knew he’d paid attention to you, to your responses to his touch.

“D-Dimitri! Oh, goddess, _please!”_

Dimitri groaned and took one hand away from where it had been dutifully stilling your thigh. You knew without looking that he was stroking himself, very clearly enjoying the act and your reactions to it. Knowing that certainly did nothing to help relieve the tension building inside you. Really, it only compounded it, building it with the knowledge that Dimitri enjoyed pleasing you enough to touch himself over it.

He stopped for only a moment, panting as he said, “Cum for me, my love.”

Those few short words, coupled with the way his tongue _finally_ found just the right spot and the knowledge that he was still _enjoying_ it so much, snapped the tightly wound coil.

You came with a desperate cry of his name, tugging his hair as if it would pull him any closer to you as you did. He didn’t stop, though, leaving you whining and panting as his mouth continued to work your oversensitive flesh, until he came with a grunt across his stomach.

As you both came down from your mutual high, you shifted to lay beside him, letting him help as you did - your legs were far too unstable for you to move on your own at the moment. You curled up at his side and he pressed a soft kiss to your forehead after wiping his mouth clean.

“How was that?” he asked, though the lilt in his voice gave away how smug he felt, sure he already knew your answer.

“That was… something we’ll have to do again.”

Dimitri laughed and pulled you closer.

“Well, I have no objections to that.”


End file.
